Crocodile Lord Kawab
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820358 |no = 8379 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 20 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 60, 66, 75, 81, 84 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 10, 10, 7, 7, 4, 3, 10, 7, 8, 12, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 10, 10, 6, 6, 5, 5, 3, 3, 6, 6, 6, 10, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 60, 63, 66 |bb2_distribute = 50, 30, 20 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 9, 9, 6, 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 8, 8, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69 |sbb2_distribute = 40, 30, 20, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 9, 9, 6, 5, 3, 2, 2, 1, 1, 6, 4, 3, 2, 4, 4, 4, 7, 7, 5, 3, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The son of a powerful crocodile spirit and a mortal woman, Kawab joined the priestess as they scoured the lands and rivers for the shards of the God-King's divine power. But his companion grew despondent as the days passed, for the waves of refugees swelled and grew as they ran from the horrors of the undead. His skill with the blade was stretched to its limit, his fury at the undead invaders relentless in their battles. Yet it seemed hopeless, even as their odd group was joined by a young star-bearing maiden and a monstrous sphinx whose staff called down bolt after bolt of white-hot lightning. Kawab took one look at their desperate situation and forced their coterie--despite their protests--back along the rivers to the city. To each of them, he spoke strong words of encouragement, bravery and hope--for if they faltered, all of the world would be doomed. At last, they arrived at the city, where they would make their final stand along its scarred walls. Deep in his heart, Kawab prayed for a good battle against his immortal foes--and, perhaps, a good death. |summon = Do you doubt my will and my blade? Hah! Such foolishness from soft city folk! |fusion = Ah, such a feast that you have laid for me! How could I ever repay your generous heart? |evolution = Of course you have never seen strength such as mine! You clearly have much to learn, outsider! |hp_base = 6055 |atk_base = 2639 |def_base = 2282 |rec_base = 2016 |hp_lord = 8650 |atk_lord = 3770 |def_lord = 3260 |rec_lord = 2880 |hp_anima = 9767 |rec_anima = 2582 |atk_breaker = 4068 |def_breaker = 2962 |def_guardian = 3558 |rec_guardian = 2731 |def_oracle = 3111 |rec_oracle = 3327 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Stalwart Water Guardian |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def and 100% boost to max HP of Water types, 15% damage reduction from normal attacks, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge & 25% Spark damage reduction |lsnote = 30% BB reduction & fills 5-9 BC |bb = Riverine Judgment |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% fill rate, fills 6-9 BC & 200% self Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 3 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 3 |bbmultiplier2 = 850 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Scarlet Tide Sword |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, inflicts Spark vulnerability for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, fills 3-4 BC, 160% Spark, 20% Spark vulnerability & 70% HP to Atk, Def, Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Horde-Cutting Blade |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = 450% Spark, 150% HP to Atk, Def, Rec, 650% BB Atk, fills 999 BC & 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |dbb = Blades of the Wild |synergy = Quagmire |bondunit = Divine Rogue Hetepheres |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, BB gauge, Spark damage, BB Atk, Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP, Spark damage restores HP, activates Earth barrier & 100% damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Evil-Consuming Maw |esdescription = 25% boost to all parameters of Water types, 20% damage reduction from normal attacks, considerably boosts BB Atk & negates elemental damage |esnote = 200% BB Atk |evofrom = 820357 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 80% to 100% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = 50% additional damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill4_2_note = 15% chance |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = 30% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds critical damage negation effect to LS |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = 25 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 60% |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds enormous BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 600% BB Atk |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 35% |omniskill5_6_note = |howtoget = |notes = *In real-life Egyptology, Kawab is the brother of Hetepheres II and son of Pharaoh Khufu and Meritites I. |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Kawab2 }}